Raku-Chan
On-Screen Appearance Intro Walk Raku-Chan walks down to the stage Special Attacks Neutral Special - Kawaii Squirrel-Chan Raku-Chan will see a squirrel and pick it up. Press B to launch the squirrel to latch onto the opponent and bite him/her, Making him/her pinned to the ground for 5 seconds. If you hold on to the squirrel for too long, It will bite Raku. Side Special - Kawaii Underwear Raku-Chan will pick up a pair of underwear. Press B to shoot it. Press Down B to put it on to make Raku faster and jump a bit higher. The underwear will fall off of her and she will blush for a bit, Leaving her open. Up Special - Ball Hand Flight Raku-Chan will get confused and start flying upward. Opponents get damage from her spazzing hands. Down Special - Low Quality Scream Raku-Chan will scream at the top of her lungs, Creating an aura around her for 5 seconds. This will last longer after Raku gets bit by the squirrel. Final Smash - Regular Cat Form Raku-Chan will feel weird then will sleep and turn into her cat form and have a new moveset too. Neutral B - Annoying Meow TBA Side B - Neko Scratch TBA Up B - Floating Wings TBA Down B - Neko Hiss TBA Raku-Chan will turn back to normal when 15 seconds pass. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: (Cries) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Taunts Up: Nyaaaa~ Sd: *Blushes* Dn: *Laughs* You guys are so funny, Nyaaa!~ Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Hugging the Squirrel* Victory 2: *Blushes on the right of the screen* Victory 3: Sayonara!~ Lose/Clap: *Crying* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Paw Swipes *Dash Attack - Skateboard *Forward tilt - Kick *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Cat Lunge *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kitty Spin *F-Air - Scratchy Scratch *B-Air - Tail Wiggle *U-Air - Khyaah!! *D-Air - Kitty feet Throws *Grab - Grab with hand *Pummel - Cat-Scratch *Forward Throw- Dunk *Back Throw - Tail Whip *Up Throw - Throws Upwards *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *She can run on all fours pretty fast Cons *Her air attacks can be weird at times Symbol Japanese flower as seen in the shows logo Victory Music NNSG theme Kirby Hat Raku's hair and ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound Nyan Nyan Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Who the hell is that Otacon: That's Raku-Chan. Raku-Chan is one of the Characters in the poorly made Anime: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls. Snake: Anime huh..... You're kidding right? (Mei Ling Shows up) Mei Ling: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!! Snake: Oh no.... Mei Ling: Her heart broke and she DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- (Colonel gets back on) Snake: Colonel? Colonel: Mei Ling can't work. She's Fired Snake: Heh... Sayonara... Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Raku-Chan appears in Lawl X as Hitoshi's Up B *Unlike Hitoshi, She's a normal Moveset Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Badly Drawn Category:Cute Characters Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Back from the Dead Category:People Lojo felt sorry for Category:Female Category:Cat Category:Anthro Category:Semi-Sexy Category:People Lojo wants to hug Category:Starter Characters Category:America-Japan Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:MS Paint Category:Busty Lady Category:Green Category:Blue Category:Brown Category:Kawaii Category:Teenager Category:"Anime" Category:Neko Category:Funny Characters Category:So Bad, It's Good Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED